This application claims the priority of German Application No. 102 21 299.6 filed May 14, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an axle support for a front axle of a motor vehicle, which comprises side members connected by way of cross members, which can be connected by means of bearings with the vehicle body, and bearing receiving devices for suspension links are provided on the members, and on the front side of the axle support-viewed in the driving direction of the motor vehicle-a stabilizer is disposed on the cross member and can be fastened by way of holding elements.
From German Patent Document DE 199 20 051 A1, an axle support for a front axle of a motor vehicle is known which has side members extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and, together with two cross members, form a frame which can be connected with the vehicle body by means of elastic bearings. A stabilizer is fastened to the forward cross member by means of clamps.
It is an object of the invention to provide an axle support for a motor vehicle with a fastening for a stabilizer, which fastening is also constructed for protecting the axle support in the event of a crash.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an axle support for a front axle of a motor vehicle, which comprises side members connected by way of cross members, which can be connected by means of bearings with the vehicle body, and bearing receiving devices for suspension links are provided on the members, and on the front side of the axle support-viewed in the driving direction of the motor vehicle-a stabilizer is disposed on the cross member and can be fastened by way of holding elements, wherein each holding element, on the one hand, reaches over the stabilizer while holding it as a clamp and can be fastened to a cross member or to a side member extension of the axle support by way of fastening screws and, on the other hand, the holding element comprises an impact part which projects beyond the respective member of the axle support and which, together with the respective member of the axle support forms a front-side hook-type connection and, at a rearward free end forms a supporting device with respect of the respective member of the axle support.
Important advantages achieved by means of the invention consist of the fact that holding elements are used for the stabilizer which simultaneously, in the event of a crash or an impact on the axle support, protect the latter at least to such an extent that a significant displacement of the axle support in its bearings is avoided. This also suppresses damage to the axle support. For this purpose, the holding element is used as a so-called clamp for the stabilizer which reaches over the latter and holds it and is fastened to the member or to a member extension by means of fastening screws and, on the other hand, the holding element has an impact part which projects beyond the member or the member extension of the axle support and which, together with the member or a member part, forms a front-side hook connection and a rear-side supporting device with respect to the member. This hook connection consists essentially of a slot-type recess in the holding element into which a forward edge of the member projects. As a result of such a construction of the holding element and its arrangement with respect to the member, it is advantageously achieved that, during an impact onto the axle support against the driving direction, this impact is first absorbed by the holding element or by the two holding elements. These hook in at the front edge of the member and can deform in an energy-absorbing manner, in which case, by way of the rearward supporting device, a significant displacement of the holding elements is counteracted. In the vehicle, the holding elements are covered by a front-end apron or the like.
The energy-absorbing deformation is also improved in that, in front of the hook-type connection—viewed in the driving direction—an area of the holding element situated in front of the member is provided which has a supporting edge.
The hook-type connection also prevents a tearing-off of the fastening screws in the event of a possible pressing-up of the holding element.
In particular, a supporting device with respect to the member is arranged at the free rearward end of the holding element, which supporting device consists of an inclined plane interacting with a corresponding inclined plane at the member. In the event of an impact upon the impact edge of the holding element, this supporting device by way of inclined surfaces promotes a certain play in the relatively movement with respect to the member or to the axle support. In addition, the edge of this supporting device can dig itself into the axle support.
For absorbing energy, the holding elements preferably have several recesses which may have a triangular or other construction and directly follow one another.
An embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawings and will be described in detail in the following.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.